I ask for so little
by Didilicia
Summary: - Eu peço por tão pouco... - Jareth precisa fazer parte do sonho de alguém para viver fora do seu mundo de sonhos. Anos atrás, Jareth foi Jeremy, um ator que tentou roubar o coração de Linda Williams. Na época, a pequena Sarah era só uma criança cheia de sonhos... Mas ela cresceu. O que Jareth fará com eles? Eu peço por tão pouco... apenas ame-me, obedeça-me, faça o que eu digo..
1. Chapter 1

I have been ready at your hand

To grant whatever thou would'st crave;

I have waged both life and land

Your love and goodwill for to have.

(Eu estava em suas mãos

E lhe concederia o que tu me pedisses

Eu havia apostado na vida e no mundo

Seu amor e bem estar para sempre) - Greensleeves

Há tempos atrás ele conheceu a criança. Na época ele era o sonho de outra pessoa: a mãe daquela garotinha havia desejado e ele entrara no seu mundo disposto a ser o escravo dela.

Se ela apenas houvesse amado, temido e feito o que ele disse...

... Talvez ele não tivesse notado a pequena Sarah Williams. Mas oh! Ele notou.

Cap 1

Linda Williams tinha acabado de sair pela porta dos fundos do teatro onde ensaiava sua mais nova peça como atriz principal. Ao seu lado, seu co-star Jeremy acompanhava seus passos até o carro. A figura loira, alta, com profundos olhos que pareciam mudar de cor, abriu a porta do carro para que ela ocupasse o assento do motorista e se dirigiu em seguida para o lugar ao lado.

-Sarah está vindo ficar comigo este fim de semana. Quero tornar o dia especial para ela. Faz tempo que não nos vimos.

-Adorável Sarah. Deixe-me comprar algo de boas vindas para ela no caminho para o aeroporto.

-Oh Jeremy! Tenho certeza que ela vai se encantar com você.

A mãe de Sarah Williams havia deixado a família quando Sarah era bem pequena. Partiu em busca de seu sonho de se tornar uma grande atriz. Algo que ela jamais poderia conseguir se continuasse casada, cuidando da casa, do marido e da filha. Desde então, Robert cuidava da menina, agora com 11 anos, da melhor forma possível. Ele havia se casado novamente com Irene e o relacionamento da garota com sua mais nova madrasta não era muito bom. Sarah nutria pela mãe uma admiração exagerada. Gostava de brincar que era, tal como ela, uma atriz famosa. Seu quarto era seu santuário e lá, seus brinquedos e fantasias se tornavam o seu mundo real.

Pouco tempo depois, os dois atores esperavam próximo ao desembarque dos passageiros; Jeremy um pacote lindamente embrulhado com uma fita vermelha e Linda ansiosa procurando enxergar primeiro dentre todas aquelas pessoas, a sua Sarah.

Conseguiu avistá-la com uma mochila nos ombros e um livro nas mãos. Seus olhos também procuravam ansiosos a mãe entre a multidão. Ambas se viram quase ao mesmo tempo. A menina correu até a saída e envolveu a sua tão adorava mãe num abraço apertado.

-Mãe! Que bom estar aqui! Eu estou tão empolgada!

-Planejamos um dia maravilhoso, querida.

-Vai me levar ao teatro? Deixará que eu experimente os figurinos? Oh mamãe! Diga que sim!

-Jeremy separou algo especial para você vestir.

Foi só então que a menina percebeu que não estavam sozinhas. Olhou para o homem ao lado de sua mãe e reconheceu dos cartazes e fotos que a mãe havia lhe enviado que aquele era o ator com quem sua mãe dividia a cena. Seus olhos instantaneamente brilharam e algo dentro dela deu um salto e gelou como se tivesse acabado de engolir um milhão de borboletas.

-Então esta é a famosa Sarah?

-Famosa? – a garota deu um sorriso e procurou disfarçar o nervosismo – Não. Apenas uma garota comum.

O homem sorriu de volta e viu dentro dos olhos da menina algo brilhar. E então ele soube: Sarah Williams estava longe de ser apenas uma garota comum. Ela tinha algo especial.

-Comprei isso para você. – ele entregou o presente quando já estavam acomodados dentro do carro.

Sarah deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa e excitação enquanto rapidamente, mas com cuidado preciso para não estragar a embalagem, abriu o embrulho revelando o que havia dentro: uma caixinha de música. Dentro da bola de cristal com flocos de neve brilhantes uma bailarina princesa girava com um braço levemente esticado e a ponta de um dos pés numa perfeita posição.

Greensleeves tocava numa imitação de flauta perfeita. Os olhos de Sarah acompanhavam a princesa girar... girando...girando... girando.

-Espero que tenha gostado. – ele disse enquanto virava a cabeça para o banco de trás, para onde ela estava sentada.

-Eu adorei. Obrigada. É o melhor presente que já recebi.

À noite Sarah jantou no terraço de um lindo restaurante com Linda e Jeremy. Riram bastante, comeram, se divertiram contando as novidades e respondendo as curiosidades de Sarah sobre os artistas. Depois de deixarem Jeremy, mãe e filha passaram algum tempo acordadas na cama, conversando um pouco mais e matando as saudades.

O dia seguinte seria mágico para Sarah. Depois de saírem para fazer algumas compras e passar algum tempo no salão de beleza, as duas chegaram ao teatro onde encontraram Jeremy esperando juntamente com os demais artistas da peça e algumas poucas pessoas na plateia. Dalí alguns minutos aconteceria mais um ensaio. Sarah estava encantada com tudo. Admirava os amigos de sua mãe, especialmente Jeremy, por quem nutria um sentimento platônico há algum tempo, colando fotos dele em seu diário, no espelho da penteadeira e um pôster promocional enorme dele e de sua mãe abraçados, presente enviado por sua mãe no último natal.

Vestida com um figurino especial, Sarah acompanhava os ensaios dos bastidores e sonhava... sonhava com o dia em que seria ela alí no palco. Ao final da apresentação, Jeremy procurou os olhos atentos da garota e soprou-lhe um beijo à distância, depois fez sinal para que ela fosse até ele e quando ela se aproximou, ele pegou sua mão e a trouxe para o meio do palco, onde dançou com ela enquanto cantava uma das músicas do repertório.

"Seria isso tudo um sonho?" – Sarah pensava.

Quando o dia terminou e o carro parou à porta da casa, Jeremy as acompanhou. Depois de feitas as despedidas, Sarah viu Jeremy e sua mãe subirem as escadas para o quarto dela e se deu conta de que eram mais que amigos, mais que parceiros de cena. Algo dentro dela se partiu.

Naquela noite Sarah não conseguiu dormir. Em determinado momento, desceu as escadas e sentou numa poltrona na sala. O ambiente estava pouco iluminado, apenas a Lua cheia deixava entrar alguma claridade. Ela trazia um livro nas mãos. Abriu, tentou ler, mas desistiu logo nas primeiras linhas. Seus pensamentos a distraíam.

Foi então que ouviu passos descendo as escadas. Assustou-se, mas logo percebeu que era Jeremy que foi sentar-se ao lado dela.

-Ainda acordada?

-Não consegui dormir.

-Ansiosa para voltar pra casa?

-Eu não queria ir.

Desejando mudar de assunto, ele viu o livro nas mãos dela e então comentou:

-Gosta de ler?

-Sim.

-Hm... então tenho algo pra você.

Ele saiu e num instante voltou com algo nas mãos. Era um livro. Capa marrom, encadernado com letras douradas. Na capa era possível ler o título: "Labirinto".

-É pra você.

-Pra mim?! - Sarah admirou-se – Do que se trata?

-Leia e descubra. Eu não devo contar o final.

-Obrigada. Eu vou ler.

Jeremy levantou, desejou boa noite e voltou a subir as escadas. Sarah levantou-se rapidamente antes que ele sumisse na escuridão e perguntou, alto suficiente para que apenas ele pudesse escutá-la:

- Acha que um dia eu posso vir a ser tão famosa quanto minha mãe?

Ele sorriu antes de responder... mas na escuridão ela não pôde identificar o prazer em seu rosto enquanto ele falava.

-Você pode ter tudo que quiser, Sarah. Precisa apenas DESEJAR.

E naquela noite ela fez um pedido. Ela desejou.

(...)


	2. Cap 2

Cap 2

Algum tempo passou até que o mundo feliz de Sarah começasse a desmoronar. Um trágico acidente de carro tirou a vida da grande atriz e aquela garotinha, após perder a mãe, passou a viver cada dia mais dentro do seu próprio universo. Jeremy nunca mais apareceu. Ela nunca mais ouviu falar sobre ele... sua paixão de infância, agora perdida.

Os anos passaram e Sarah, agora uma adolescente, vivia com seu pai, a madrasta e um novo membro na família, seu pequeno irmão Toby. As fantasias, os brinquedos especiais, tudo isso ainda era uma constante na vida de Sarah, bem como os pôsteres de sua mãe, as fotos, as lembranças, a caixinha de música num lugar de destaque na penteadeira e o livro, presente de Jeremy – O labirinto. Ela fazia leituras quase todos os dias. Sabia de cor todas as linhas e as interpretava como numa peça de teatro. Sua plateia eram seus bonecos e ursos de pelúcia. E além deles, escondida sobre a sombra de uma árvore do lado de fora da janela do quarto dela, uma coruja observava atenta a linda garota de longos cabelos negros recitar as palavras.

Uma noite, deitada na cama, olhos abertos fitando o teto, Sarah se deixou levar pelos pensamentos... Uma vez alguém lhe disse que ela poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, bastaria desejar.

-Eu queria...

Sarah fechou os olhos tentando materializar seus desejos mais profundos.

-Eu queria...

Na sua mente a figura de um homem... Alto, loiro, olhos multi-coloridos.

"Por onde ele andaria? Porque sumira depois que sua mãe morreu?"

-Eu queria que ele surgisse aqui e agora.

Neste momento, um torpor irresistível tomou conta dela e Sarah adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Do lado de fora, uma coruja branca bateu as asas e voou em direção à Lua cheia.

Em algum lugar dentro da noite, alguém sorria... "Finalmente... Você me trouxe para o seu mundo, querida Sarah... Esperei tanto tempo para que você desejasse me ter de volta".

Dia seguinte Sarah acordou cedo, arrumou-se para mais um dia de aula, desceu as escadas e encontrou a madrasta com o pequeno Toby no colo.

-Bom dia

Sarah olhou de soslaio, mas não respondeu. Tomou rapidamente seu café, pegou a bicicleta e pedalou até a escola.

Ao chegar, notou uma movimentação estranha de alunos, pareciam animados com alguma coisa. Sarah não tinha muitos amigos – para não dizer que não tinha nenhum – então achou melhor entrar e descobrir por si mesma o que estava havendo.

Não foi difícil.

As meninas de sua turma também estavam alvoroçadas e logo ela soube o porquê. Uma conhecida banda estava na cidade para um show que iria acontecer essa noite e mais: a banda iria apresentar neste show o novo vocalista. Todas queriam ir, por isso admiravam um folheto informativo que continha a foto da banda, o local do show e horário.

Sarah não era muito ligada em música e estava longe de gostar das mesmas coisas que as colegas da mesma idade, então não deu muita importância quando alguém lhe entregou um dos folhetos que ela enfiou na mochila sem nem ao menos olhar.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sarah estava no quarto quando o pai bateu-lhe na porta do quarto.

-Sarah?

-O que é?!

Ele abriu uma fresta da porta.

-Eu Irene estamos querendo saber se você pode ficar com Toby esta noite.

-Outra vez?!

-Apenas por essa noite.

-Vocês saem toda noite! E hoje é sexta-feira, tenho outros planos!

-Que planos, Sarah? Você nunca tem planos! Deveria ter na sua idade.

Sarah pulou da cama, abriu a mochila, tirou o folheto dela e entregou ao pai.

-Tenho planos para essa noite.

O pai deu uma boa olhada e pensou por um segundo. Queria que a filha se divertisse e fizesse novos amigos, e talvez essa fosse a oportunidade. Embora estranhando o subido interesse de Sarah em sair de casa – coisa que ela nunca fazia – concordou, mesmo sabendo que ela havia arranjado aquele show em cima da hora apenas para não ficar tomando conta de Toby.

-Tudo bem. Você pode ir.

Ele fechou a porta e ao encontrar Irene no corredor, comentou:

-Acho que você vai ter que deixar Toby com uma babá.

Depois que o pai saiu do quarto, Sarah pegou o folheto e pela primeira vez, resolveu dar uma olhada, afinal, ela precisava saber para onde estava indo.

A figura principal, o vocalista, usava uma máscara (algo como essas máscaras usadas no carnaval de Veneza), os olhos através dela brilhavam estranhamente coloridos. Seus cabelos loiros podiam ser vistos. Compridos e bagunçados.

Alguma coisa naquele cara chamou a atenção de Sarah e ela decidiu que iria àquele show e descobriria quem ele era.

...


End file.
